


It Takes Two

by maisonddadda



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisonddadda/pseuds/maisonddadda
Summary: After 8 months of being together, Seungyoun and Wooseok broke up.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. D-Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing here so please bare with me. 🙏 English is not my first language so I'll hope you'll understand. Sorry for any grammatical errors up ahead.

“Seungyoun, let’s break up."

I said as I tried not to look at him. We just arrived in front of my home after he picked me up from the company when I said this. _Ah. You can't cry right now, Wooseok-ah. Bare with it. Don't cry._

“What?” His confusion was evident on his voice as I felt him looking at my side.

I tried to smile as I turned to him but failed so miserably. My tears started to well up. “Let’s break up.”

“Wooseok… wha---- what’re you saying? Why? What?” 

I bit my lower lip so hard because if I didn’t do it, the tears which have been threatening to fall will betray me. “I… I’m breaking up with you.”

“Are you serious? Why are you even saying this? Out of nowhere?! Why Wooseok? Tell me!”

“Seungyoun, I’m letting you go.”

“Letting me go? What do you even mean by that?” He's so frustrated but I can't even blame him. His right. This is out of nowhere for him... _but not for me._

I smiled. “It's fine. Seungyoun, it's fine. I'm already fine. Us dating, I didn't even imagine that it'll happen. I used to just dream of it, but you made my dreams come true... even though you don't even l-love me back."

I took a deep breathe as I felt my voice cracking. "Thank you. Thank you for keeping up with me. For staying with me. For making me the happiest during those eight months. I will always treasure the memories we had together. Thank you..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But now. I'm letting you go. What you did was already enough. It's time to think about yourself. You don't deserve this. Seungyoun, you're a great guy and I took advantage of your kindness. You deserve to be with someone you really love. That's why, I'm letting you go."

"Force? Don't love you? Letting me go? Wooseok, during the eight months that we're together, tell me.. have you always felt this way? Have you always thought that I went out with you because of pity? H-have I failed to show you how much you mean to me?" He said as his face was painted with confusion, pain, surprise and many other emotions I can't decipher.

"It's not that Seungyoun but------"

"But what Wooseok?! Tell me! Explain it to me. Because I don't even know why we're having this talk out of nowhere?! We are okay. We were okay! So why the hell are we even having this talk right now?! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!"

"Yeah. You're right. You really don't understand me Seungyoun. You really don't." I smiled bitterly. "Going out with you, I was the happiest. It's what I always dreamed of! But even though I was happy, the lingering thoughts never left me. 'What if Seungyoun gets tired of me?' 'What if Seungyoun realize that dating a guy is not for him?' 'What if Seungyoun started to hate me?' 'What if Seungyoun met someone he really loves?' 'W-When... When will Seungyoun ever say I love you to me?'" The tears that I've been trying to suppress fell and it won't stop. "Seungyoun, do you know? On the six months that we were together, not even once has you told me you love me."

I took a deep breathe. "All those insecurities are eating me, I'm losing my mind. I was happy but at the same time, being with you started to hurt. It hurts so bad and I hated myself for thinking like that. Because I love you but I'm not genuinely happy being with you. I'm the worst." 

"W-Why... Didn't... You talked to me about this before? Why did you keep it to yourself? You mean so much to me Wooseok and I hate it to see you hurt, much more if I'm the reason why you're hurting like this."

"Because I can't. I can't Seungyoun. I'm a selfish person. So selfish that even if those insecurities are killing me, I still don't have the courage to tell you those. ' _Not yet.' 'Let me be with him a little more.' 'Bare with it Wooseok-ah.'_ I always say those things to myself... just so we can still be together. But I have to stop being selfish now. You don't deserve to be stuck with someone like you. I'm.... Letting you go."

He wiped my tears with his thumb. "Am I hurting you Wooseok? Does being with me hurts you?"

What he said just made me cry harder. I want to say no, but I know somewhere in me was really hurting. He cupped my face and turned me to look at him while wiping my tears. "Then.. O-Okay... Let's break up."

I let out a sob. _It's real._

"I hate to see you like this Wooseok. So if being with me made you be like this, I'll be willing to break up with you. I don't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a worthless boyfriend. It's not that I don't deserve you, it's you that don't deserve me. You don't deserve someone like me who just hurts you. You deserve someone better. I'm sorry Wooseok." I was just a crying mess. I kept my eyes shut because I won't be able to take it when I see his face. I felt our foreheads touching as he took a deep breathe. "Let's break up."

Minutes passed and we were just silent as we stayed in our positions. It's like we were both scared to take a next move because when we do, everything will be over. I tried evening my breathing and I started to countdown in my head.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_1_

_._

_._

_._

_It's time._

I opened my eyes and looked him in the eyes. I hate to see him like this. I hate to see us like this. But everything must come to an end before we ruined everything between us more.

I hugged him, as tightly as I can, _and he hugged me back._ "Thank you Seungyoun... for everything." I smiled and kissed his forehead. " _Goodbye, my love."_

I moved away from him seconds later. "I-I'll get going now. B-Bye Seungyoun." I saw him nod as I went out of the car but before I was able to close the door, he called me.

"Wooseok!"

I looked at him wondering. I see him hesitanting for a second but then he looked at me and said, "F-Friends?"

_Friend. I was back to being just a friend... All because of me._ I bitterly smiled but still nodded and said, "Friends." And I shut the door.

As I turned away from his car, the tears suddenly fell so hard and my breathing hitched. It's so hard to breathe because I'm crying so much. My heart hurts so much. It's so painful. It feels like my heart was being pricked by a thousand needles. But I keep walking away without looking back. I needed to get away, as far and as fast as I can, from Seungyoun. I don't want him to see me in a mess and feel guilty. I don't want to hurt him anymore than this.

Without realizing it, I was able to go inside my house. The moment I went in, I collapsed. I let the tears and sobs out. I let all the pain materialize.

_It's real. I let the love of my life go. I let him go. It hurts. It hurts so much. Seungyoun. Seungyoun. Seungyoun. I love you. I love you. Seungyoun. SEUNGYOUN._

**_November 27, 2020 -_ Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok broke up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok continued his life after the breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to proofread it. Sorry for any grammatical and typo error in advance.

"Seungyoun keeps looking at you during Hug Me."

_Shit_. Before I knew it, I read the comment out loud. I was having fun spending time with my Nyanya doing Voice Vlive that I didn't realize it.

"Ah. That's probably because of the camera angle." I tried to shrug it off plastering a bitter smile on my face. _Seungyoun. I miss him. How is he? I miss him so much._

It's been ten days after our breakup but we didn't contact each other even if we promised to remain friends. I didn't contact him and he didn't contact me. I guess, it's awkward for the both of us to reach each other.

I'll be a liar if I said that I didn't imagine that one day he'll come and ask for another chance for us. But yeah, I'm so stupid for even having that little hope when I was the one who to ended everything between us. Haha. Also, Seungyoun was clearly forced to go out with me when he knew that I like him. I blame my stupid drunk ass for even confessing. I was the one who put Seungyoun in the spot and knowing how kind Seungyoun is, of course he accepted it. _But there's only a limit kindness can reach. Kindess won't make him fall for me._

I shrugged. _No. It's not time for these. Focus Wooseok. Focus._

"Nyanya, I made a schedule to do Christmas Live to celebrate together." And there, I successfully changed the topic.

Days continue to passed and nothing really changed. I still regretted breaking up with Seungyoun but I did nothing about it. Thinking about the breakup still hurts but I have to continue my everyday life as if there's nothing wrong. I still have an album to prepare for. I can't fail my Nyanyas.

_Ting!_

A notification came from my phone and when I take a look at it, it was because of Seungyoun's IG live. _Yes. I have my notifications on for his social medias and what about it?_

Since I was on the way home and was stucked on traffic due to heavy snow, I ended of watching his live (of course, using my private account). He looked really good with that black long sleeves and glasses. _Oh? Is he going to cook? Ahhh, I miss his cooking_. I'm glad though. Seungyoun looks good and happy... _so different from the pain-tainted Seungyoun I last saw._ And a little pang pierced my heart making me smile bitterly.

I continued watching and adoring him silently till I saw Sungwoon-hyung started commenting in his lives. The fans also got excited when they noticed. How I wish I can do those things too.

Sungwoon-hyung and Seungyoun looks really close. They even had a duet together. Seungyoun was also close with Jaehwan, and his Colde-hyung. All his interactions with them after our breakup just made me so jealous. So jealous that it left a bitter taste in my mouth. I broke up with Seungyoun because of all the what ifs that I've been thinking, yet I still can't stop myself from thinking more what ifs now that we've broken up. Such a complicated person I am. _Sigh_.

I stopped watching once I arrived home. I can't continue watching his playful remarks with Sungwoon-hyung. That's how petty I am.

I decided to just continue writing the lyrics for my songs for the album. My new album is coming soon yet I still haven't finished my songs. I have to get a grip of myself.

🎶 ** _wae kkeullineun geolkkao, onjongilnan geudae saenggak (you)_**

 _(Why am I attracted? I think about you all day long (you))_ 🎶

As I tried writing the lyrics, memories keep flashing in my mind. 

It all started as a simple crush. Seungyoun is just likable. He's the kind of guy who will attract your attention without you knowing it. Off cam, he's just that goofy guy who always try to lift up the mood whenever things are hard. That's what make him so dependable. It always feel like he knows what to do in every situation. So kind-hearted and sensible. But on cam, it's just like WOW. He turned into this charismatic guy with overflowing stage presence making everyone swerve in his lane. His love for performing is unquestionable thus everyone who watch his performance can't help but to love his performance too. Yes, again, Seungyoun is just likable.

It started as a simple crush that I didn't even realize when it started to change. I wonder, is it when he comforted me when I cried after my To My Youth performance? Or is it when he spent the whole night practicing with me after I screwed up U Got It in front of the trainers? Is it when he did that during our debut showcase? Is it when I always notice the little things he unconsciously do to protect me? Or is it when he spent the whole night in my room hugging and comforting me since I've been crying due to all the hates thrown at us? I really don't know when but I found myself falling for him... hard. And when I realized it, I got so scared. I tried to stop myself from falling more, but he's Cho Seungyoun. You just can't stop falling for him.

🎶 _ **ganjeolhi weonhae neol I’m so lovesick**_

_**deo algo shipeo, mangseorijima just taste it** _

_(I desperately want you, I'm so lovesick, don't hesitate to know more, just taste it.)_ 🎶

I like Seungyoun but I really don't have any plans of letting him know about it. I cared for our friendship as much as I cared for my heart. I know that I'm nothing but just a friend for him. I was just one of those many friends in Seungyoun's life and I was okay with it. I thought I was okay with it until the night of Seungwoo-hyung's fanmeeting.

Yohan, Seungyoun and I attended the after party since Dongpyo and Eunsang needs to go home. We were having fun at first but Seungyoun, like the social butterfly he is, started getting attention from Seungwoo-hyung's other friends... girl friends to be exact. I didn't like seeing him happily talking with those girls. Yes, I was jealous but I can't do anything about it since I'm just a friend. Yohan was even laughing at me because I was drinking so hard to distract myself.

"Hyung. You should just tell Seungyoun-hyung you like him instead of sulking here like that." He said as he tried to get the glass I was holding. And yes, he knows, I think everyone knows except Seungyoun. I don't know if I was just too obvious about it but I didn't even tell anyone about my feelings. They just knew it.

I glared at him and continue drinking. But, I guess I just had too many drinks because when I saw some girl getting too close with Seungyoun, I felt so irk so I stood up, went to them and pulled Seungyoun away.

Because of jealousy and having too much drink, I ended up confessing. The moment I said I like him was also the moment I most wanted to turn back time to stop myself from doing such stupid thing. I regretted it so much as soon as I said it. I was ready for everything between us to change for the worst. But then, Cho Seungyoun, the freaking Cho Seungyoun never failed to surprise me. He was even the one to propose for us to date! I can't believe it. I was confused but that day was literally one of the happiest days of my life. Finally. Finally. Cho Seungyoun is finally mine. _Ah. Such naive thoughts. How I wish I can turn back the time._

🎶 ** _machi hwansang gata, cheoncheonhieummihago shipeo deo_**

 _(It's like an illusion, I want to savor it more slowly)_ 🎶

I was the one who confessed but I was also the one to break up with him. I was the happiest when we started dating. It felt like I was in cloud nine, but then I started noticing little things. I started hoping for more. Something more that Seungyoun can't give me.

It all started with the questions like, "Why won't Seungyoun and I go out on a date?" "Why would we always just met in our homes or his studio when he's alone?" "Is he ashamed of dating me?" "Does his friends even know he's with me?" "I want to meet his other friends too." "Why does it feel like I'm always begging for his attention?" "Am I just a disturbance to him?" "Why does it feel like things were much better when we were just friends?" Thoughts like this started to invade my mind and I just can't get it out. It's sucking me real hard, I can't even escape. The what ifs started to eat me.

Eight months of being together was such a bittersweet memories. There were moments when I feel the happiest and there were times I felt the worst ever. Thinking about it, there were three instances when Seungyoun hurted me the most... without him realizing it... on _his_ birthday, _my_ birthday, and _Ddadda's_ birthday.

_**His birthday---** _

It started great. I greeted him through text and we planned that we'll celebrate his birthday after his work. But, it didn't end up as what we planned. I was excited on preparing a surprise for him. I tried my best cooking and baking a cake for him. I even decorated my room to surprise him. I was excited thinking about what will his reaction be for the cake I made for him but no Seungyoun came. Seungyoun celebrated his birthday... but not with me. He celebrated it with his friends. That night, I cried myself to sleep again filled with so much disappointment.

The next day, he was sorry for forgetting his plans with me. Yes, he forgot it. Turned out his friends surprised him in his studio and they ended up partying the whole night. _It's okay though. I slept early too since I'm too tired. I'm glad you were able to have fun with them_ , was what I said to him. What a liar.

_**My birthday---** _

I received nothing from him. No greetings. No gifts. No Seungyoun came. I even thought that he'll just surprise me before the day ends. Pitiful.

What made it more painful was that I couldn't help remembering my birthday from the previous year. I was the happiest then. I was showered with so much love. Seungyoun was the first one to greet me. He went to my room wearing that silly smile while shouting the loudest HAPPY BIRTHDAY I could ever hear in the middle of the night. Seungwoo-hyung ended up scolding him and I laughed so much then. He was also the last person I was with when my birthday ends because he slept on my room reasoning that the heater on their room was broken (yet he cuddled with me to sleep). Yes. I was happy back then... when we were just friends. But now that we're together, why does it felt like it's the farthest we've ever been? I can't even cry about it because my heart felt so numb already.

_**Ddadda's birthday----** _

It was Ddadda's birthday so we treated him some dog meals and toys. We were hanging out together on my room playing with Ddadda and Ppoppo while we left the tv playing. Return of the Superman was shown, and what he said next was like a wake up call for my selfishness.

"Hahaha. The babies are so cute. I wanted to be able to guest on that show. It must be so much fun playing with the kids." Seungyoun really loves kids. 

I smiled. "Me too. It'll be great if we'll be able to get on the show." I said as I turned to watch the programs.

"How many kids do you want to have in the future Seok? When I was a child, I dreamed of having a big family. Since I was a solo child, I hoped that when I grew up, I'll have many children as I can and we'll live near the sea and play all day along the beach. Hahahahaha. Silly dream of my child self. Hahahahaha. Right now, I think having two or three children is enough. But, I want have a son first though and probably daughters next. So at least, they'll have a brother to protect them." 

I was stunned. It seemed like a casual talk and he didn't realized the implications of what he said. His words broke me. Listening to him while seeing how fond he was talking about his dreams about his future... I was supposed to be happy, but I can't. I can't be happy. I was so hurt that I wanted to cry. Because in the future that he was imagining... I wonder... Where was I? Am I even there? 

I'm a guy. Of course, I can't give him the many children he was dreaming. Heck, I can't bear even the first son he wanted. So, in that future he wanted, where will I be?

That's when I realized that I can't continue doing this. I can't be selfish. I can't continue tying Seungyoun in this relationship. He has a future clearly planned on his mind. I can't continue being with him in the expense of his dreams because of my selfishness. Seungyoun needs to be happy... and I know, it'll not be with me. I won't be able to give the happiness he deserves. I'm sorry Seungyoun. I'm sorry for being selfish.

I'm letting you go.

_Ting!_

I was brought back from reminiscing when a notification came again from my phone. This time, it was Seungyoun's Vlive.

I bitterly smiled. Seems like doing IG live is not enough for him. He will do vlive now. Haha

_Please be happy Seungyoun._

I said to myself as I removed the notification from my phone and continued writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Wooseok's Tasty was the lyrics I used as an inspiration for this. I had fun writing this. ^^ Seungyoun's POV is next!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of Seungseok breakup fanfic since last year so I decided to give it a try. Hehehe. I think it'll be four short chapters only with Seungseok switching POVs. ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


End file.
